


On My Own

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Imagination, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: He imagines Lefou standing beside him
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	On My Own

His sisters were away with their mother and father looking over new fabrics and threads. This left Stanley alone for several hours and the thought made him shiver in excitement. Gaston had gone off on one of his soon to be failed attempts to court Belle, meaning he would not need Stanley or the others to stand around praising every time he took a breath or remembered to blink. Unfortunately this also meant Lefou was with Gaston.

Stanley bit his bottom lip as he shut the door to his bedroom. He would have to hope that the smaller man would at least be at the tavern later, giving him at least a glance. He smiled at the thought, giggling to himself.

He had been working on the dress on and off for several years now. He collected scraps or fabric and ribbon and worked while the rest of his family slept. It was hidden away at the bottom of his chest, covered in hunting gear and other things men his age were supposed to be interested in. 

The young man could put the dress on with his eyes closed at this point. He had tried it on so many times that he easily slipped the dress over his body, tightening a few laces here and there to adjust for changes in his own body. It was a little rumpled from being kept in hiding but he smoothed it out with the palms of his hands and admired the way the pink color sparkled in the light of the candles.

Stanley looked up, staring at his reflection. He wished he could paint his face like his maman and sisters did but he feared that it would cross a line. There was no way he could try and hide why he was buying makeup and the triplets were notoriously stingy with their own. He would simply have to imagine what it would look like if it were possible for him to paint his face.

He hugged himself as he stared at his reflection. Stanley smiled at the way he could feel himself warm up, swaying from side to side. In his mind’s eye he could see Lefou standing by his side, handsome and smiling with his hair down. “Monsieur, you do not have to stay with me the whole night! I do not mind being alone,” he murmured. He laughed at the imagined answer, shaking his head. “If you wish! Whatever shall we do then? You wrote a song? Just for me? Monsieur! I am sure you have far more important things to do!”

Stanley’s eyes closed as he continued to sway. He moved so that the skirts of his dress swirled from side to side, brushing against his body with every motion. It felt like he was dancing with someone else.

“You always make me feel so warm,” he murmured. He touched the side of his neck with a palm of his hand, letting his fingers slide over his throat. “I have always found you so handsome, Lefou. I know I am just a tailor and you’re a war hero but…”

Stanley pressed the palm of his hand against his lips and he dearly wished that he were kissing Lefou’s lips instead of his own hand. The very thought made his heart race and his hand trembled when he finally lowered it.

“...will you dance with me?” he whispered. He held his hands like he had seen his sisters do when they danced with someone. Stanley moved around his bedroom, music and Lefou’s face playing over and over inside of his head.

When it was over the dress would go back in the chest and Stanley would sit quietly in the tavern, watching Lefou from afar as usual.


End file.
